RinXKazui yaoi
by Teeny270
Summary: Togainu no Chi! Just a yaoi inspired by another authors story! I love her work but I DID NOT copy it!


**Rating:** Mature  
**Pairing:** RinXKazui (Kind of inspired by Aphleion Orion's fanfiction but not really. She did get me thinking on a Rin Kazui Fanfic though but this is all my own work!)  
**From:** Togainu no Chi

**As it says above, I kind of got incentive from another Author but this is all my own work! I didn't copy or anything like that okay? I hope you can enjoy reading it!**

Rin hummed to himself as he rocked on his heels against a wall. He looked bored and he was, but his eyes still searched for his Kazui in the crowd of people. It was always so boring waiting for people and if it wasn't Kazui he waited for, he would have skipped out by now. The world shifted suddenly and Rin yelled out in protest as Kazui's laughing filled his ears. He half glared down at the smiling man, which made Kazui laugh more.

"Hello Rin honey. Were you waiting long for me?" Kazui asked. Rin blushed.

"Of course not! Why would I wait here all day?" Rin replied and Kazui laughed again, setting Rin back on the ground carefully. He was always so careful. Rin took his hand, his bad mood gone and replaced with a good one. It really wasn't so bad that Kazui wanted to be careful with him. "Does that mean you are done for the day?"

"Sure am. Can I come over today?" Kazui asked and Rin nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?" he replied, pulling Kazui down the sidewalk. Kazui bit his lip and sighed.

"I don't think your brother likes me very much…" he said and Rin snorted dismissively.

"So? It's my house too! So I can have you over if I want. Besides, who cares about what Shiki says? He's barely ever there."

"I guess that's true."

"It is!" Rin concluded and Kazui smiled again. They rounded the corner and Rin pulled Kazui into the yard and to the side door. He pushed it open then shut it soundly behind them.

"Shiki! I'm home!" Rin called. He got no response, which was typical for his brother. Rin never really knew whether or not his brother was home because of how quiet he was. "I brought Kazui with me!"

There was still no answer and Rin shrugged, grinning mischievously up at Kazui.

"You know what that means?" he asked and Kazui smiled, taking Rin's hand.

"We're alone?" he asked and Rin slid closer, putting his arms around Kazui's shoulders, his fingers tangling lightly in the tips of his hair.

"Utterly and totally." Rin answered. Kazui's smile grew and he leaned down to capture his lips.

"I am home, you know." A deep voice cut in and Rin jumped, turning to see his older brother Shiki in the doorway. He blushed deeply and cleared his throat. Though he always told Kazui it was no big deal, it always embarrassed him when his brother caught them.

"O-oh! Hey Shiki! How was your day?" he asked happily and Shiki rolled his eyes, coming into the room.

"Hmph. Uneventful." he said, going to the counter and pouring himself another cup of dark coffee. Rin wrinkled his nose, remembering all too well how bitter his brother made coffee, where as he drowned it in sweetness. Rin caught Shiki throwing away a glass bottle he recognized and glared.

"Hey! That was one of my soda's wasn't it?!" he yelled and Shiki shrugged.

"So? You have enough. Besides," he began, glancing at Kazui, "You would have never noticed if I had not said anything when I came in." Rin smiled cutely at his brother.

"Don't be jealous Shiki! You'll get a man someday!" he teased and Shiki snorted, a smirk on his lips as he went to the door.

"Yeah, like I have the time." He answered and Rin frowned as he opened the door.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked and Shiki nodded.

"I have work to do unlike you so be good while I'm gone brat." Shiki said, shutting the door behind him. Rin pouted for a moment until he felt Kazui take his hand. He looked up at him and Kazui smiled.

"Let's go up to your room and watch a movie, okay?" he asked and Rin smiled.

"Okay then." He said , pulling Kazui up the stairs in the hall. They went to Rin's room and Rin shut and locked the door as Kazui went to the movie case. Rin followed, leaning down to look at the various titles. "I like this one." He said, pointing to a bright orange case. "Don't-"

He was cut off as Kazui's lips covered his and he leaned into the kiss, putting his arms around Kazui's neck. He moaned lightly as Kazui lightly licked his lips then to Rin's disappointment, he pulled away with a smile, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Wh-what?" Rin asked and Kazui chuckled.

"I just felt like it." He answered and Rin glared up at his lover. He was getting tired of Kazui always doing that to him. He always kissed him like that then refused to do anything about it when Rin got into the mood. He smirked to himself, a plan forming in his head. Well, today wouldn't end like that if he could help it.

He kept his arms around Kazui's neck and pulled himself into Kazui's lap, his lips latching onto his neck before the other man could protest. Kazui froze then groaned lightly, his hands on Rin's back and Rin smirked, biting lightly.

"Ah…Rin…Don't do that…"he said breathlessly and Rin giggled, pulling away.

"But why Kazui? I just felt like it." He said and Kazui smiled slightly, catching the teasing tone in Rin's voice.

"Well then, maybe I feel like doing this." He answered. He picked Rin up, who gasped lightly, clinging to Kazui, and took him to the bed. He put Rin down and pushed him into the mattress. Rin looked up, wide-eyed at Kazui's smirk as he lowered himself over Rin before he kissed him.

Rin felt like he was melting and he jumped lightly as his shirt was lifted. Kazui's lips left his and Rin moaned lightly, his head tossing back as he felt Kazui's tongue on his neck. Kazui's hands rested on his sides as his lips moved downwards to Rin's chest then pulled away with a grin, looking up at Rin.

Rin snapped and pulled Kazui back up, kissing him deeply and passionately. He slipped his hands under Kazui's shirt then tugged on it, trying to get it off. Kazui took hold of his hands and backed away slightly.

"Wait Rin. Let's calm down okay?" he asked and Rin shook his head.

"I want you Kazui…" he pouted and Kazui smiled.

"Be reasonable." Kazui said. "If your brother finds out…"

"I don't care if he finds out! I just want you Kazui…" Rin pouted, looking at Kazui so pleadingly. He could see Kazui's will weakening and fought to keep the smile from his face. Finally, Kazui sighed and kissed Rin lightly.

"Fine. But I won't go all the way okay?" he said and Rin smiled before enthusiastically kissing Kazui. Kazui settled himself over Rin on the bed, kissing him back. Rin's hands went to Kazui's pants, undoing the button and zipper before pulling them down. He pushed himself up and met the curious gaze in Kazui's eyes.

"Just wait." He said, slipping Kazui's boxers down. He licked his lips before he leaned down, his tongue running lightly on Kazui's tip. Kazui moaned loudly, his fingers in Rin's hair, not sure if he wanted to keep him there or push him back. Rin took more of his erection into his mouth, sucking lightly and licking.

He faintly heard Kazui moan his name as he bobbed his head lightly, taking in more until he couldn't anymore. Kazui's fingers tightened in his hair and Rin moaned, loving the feeling. He began to taste a slightly bitter liquid on his tongue and pulled Kazui from his mouth, sucking on the tip just lightly before dipping his tongue into his slit. Kazui moaned louder, letting Rin's name out as a half yell. The liquid began to leak out more and Rin pulled away. Kazui bit his lip, looking down at Rin with a lust-filled gaze.

"Nn…Rin, why do you have to be so mean?" he asked and Rin giggled.

"Becau~se." he half sang before kissing Kazui. "I want you inside me when you cum." He whispered and Kazui shuddered.

"Rin, your brother will kill me." He protested weakly.

"He won't have to find out….Please Kazui? I want you to…" he said, undoing his own shorts and beginning to slide them down. Kazui's fingers looped around Rin's waistband, pausing.

"Are you sure? What if he finds out?"

Rin giggled lightly. He knew his brother would be pissed but he would just have to be cute about it for a few days until it blew over.

"Don't worry…he won't…" he assured him, kissing him deeply. Kazui kissed him back, sliding the shorts down. He pulled away, licking his fingers liberally.

"Alright then…If that is what you want…" he said and Rin gasped as a single finger circled his entrance before pushing in slowly. He moaned, holding onto Kazui tightly. It felt so awkward at first but as Kazui began to move his finger, it began to feel a lot better and Kazui added another.

"Kazui…" he moaned then gasped loudly, his moans growing louder as he felt Kazui's fingers brush against something that made tingles spread through him. It felt only slightly awkward feeling Kazui's fingers sliding in and out of him but not as awkward as it was deliciously good.

Rin began to moan louder as Kazui stretched his entrance, probing him deeper in search of that one spot. Rin clenched his eyes shut and whimpered as Kazui removed his fingers. Kazui lightly kissed his nose and Rin opened his eyes.

"Do you have anything for lubrication honey? I don't want it to hurt you…" he said softly and Rin pointed to his bedside table. He watched as Kazui's hand disappeared into the drawer, heard the papers and objects moving before his hand reappeared and in it was a small red packet. Kazui snorted.

"Strawberry? Really?" he asked and Rin giggled.

"It was a gift." He replied and Kazui rolled his eyes before biting open the packet.

He squeezed the clear liquid into his hand before coating his erection with it. He slid his two fingers back into Rin, who squirmed from the wetness. He removed his fingers and kissed Rin gently.

"Ready?" he asked and Rin could feel him pressing his tip against his entrance. Rin nodded, wrapping his arms and legs around Kazui and nuzzling his neck.

"Ready." He breathed, a thrill going through him at what was about to happen. Kazui pushed forward and Rin bit his lip as a whimper escaped him. Kazui cooed soothing words into his ear as he continued to enter him and Rin moaned lightly from both the pain and slight pleasure.

Finally, he felt Kazui's hips touching his, meaning he was all the way in and he breathed heavily, trying his hardest not to yell out or do anything that made Kazui want to stop. He felt Kazui licking his bottom lip gently and looked at him curiously.

"You're bleeding…did it hurt that bad?" he asked in a concerned voice and Rin nodded slightly, finding he couldn't even lie about it.

"Yeah, but…I don't want you to stop…" he breathed and Kazui smirked down at him.

"Oh trust me Rin, " he began, pulling out slightly, "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." He ended lowly before pushing back in him. Rin moaned loudly, clinging to him more as he pulled out again before thrusting in. The pace was slow at first but after seeing most of the pain leave Rin's face and hearing nothing but pleasure in his voice, Kazui's pushes got faster.

Rin pleaded with him to go faster and rougher, using his legs around Kazui's waist to pull him closer, force him deeper. The room echoed back their moans, which grew louder and louder with each push. Rin felt like he was screaming and he faintly thought how embarrassed he would be if someone heard them out on the street but the thought left him as Kazui pushed roughly against that spot he had found earlier and he yelled his name louder as the heat became unbearable.

"D-do that again!" he pleaded and Kazui complied, striking the spot with each thrust he made. Kazui's thrusts became faster until they gained an erratic edge and he held Rin almost desperately close. He began stroking Rin's penis quickly, hand still wet from the lube. The action only increased the pleasure so much that Rin was seeing stars and was forced to shut his eyes or become dizzy.

The pleasure came to a peak and Kazui leaned down, kissing Rin's neck to muffle the loud moan that escaped him as he came inside him. Rin's eyes shot open at the feeling of being filled by the liquid and in a few more pushes, he came violently with a scream.

The next morning, Rin came down the stairs and was shocked to find Shiki sitting at the table, sipping his usual drink. Kazui had left the night before after cleaning both of them up since Rin had been too tired to do it and tucking him into bed.

"Good morning." His brother said and Rin smiled.

"Good morning Onii-tan." He said, realizing suddenly that his voice was barely audible. He blushed, remembering the cause and turned to the fridge to avoid Shiki's curious look.

"Singing in the shower too loud again?"

The question made Rin's stomach flip and he laughed lightly.

"Why are you home? I thought you were leaving." He said, successfully avoiding the subject.

"I got a call from one of the neighbors." He said and Rin froze, terror gripping him. Had he really been as loud as he had thought? "Apparently, they heard screams coming from here. Turns out, some kids were setting off firecrackers on the street and they were trying to blame it on you. You didn't do anything I would consider bad, did you?"

Shiki was standing behind him now, arms crossed over his black cloth covered chest, his gloved hands resting on his forearms. Rin bit his lip.

"Don't know what you're talking about Onii-tan. I did what I usually do. Kazui and I went up to my room for a while then I got in the shower and went to sleep." He said, working to keep his expression neutral as he slipped away from the fridge. He couldn't stand Shiki's knowing gaze. He quickly made his way to his room.

Shiki watched him, his red eyes locked on his brother until he disappeared. He definitely noticed the difference in his brother but thought silent anger was best for now, at least until he was more awake. He went back to the table and smirked. Besides, punishment wouldn't be necessary. He could hear Rin yelling at himself about his ass hurting from his room.

The End! ^_^~

Hee hee! So how was it people? ^_^ I know lots of shmexy detail and whatnot but hey 0.0 it is kind of yaoi here lol ^_^~ I might write more RinXKazui things or whatever later 0.0 this was the first time I ever used that pairing ^_^~ Please tell me what you think!


End file.
